All The Ways That We Can Play
by tuk-0
Summary: Brittany thinks that Santana is too shy to admit she wants to try anal play. She tries to pull her out of that shell during phone sex. Originally a fill for a GKM prompt as part of Lily's (Lingering Lilies) Wanky Secret Santa Project. Warning: contains descriptions of anal play!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally a fill for a prompt on the GKM. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany hadn't always thought that Santana wanted to try anal play. But that was because Santana never really wanted to try anything new in bed. Or at least she never talked about wanting to try anything new. That was Brittany's job. Santana usually always agreed to experiment, and even more, she almost always ended up loving the new things they did. Like the first time Brittany had tried fingering her from behind. As she lightly bit into Santana's left butt cheek as she climaxed, Brittany couldn't help but internally smile at the fact that Santana had never come so hard before.

Santana's ass had always been Brittany's favorite part of her body. It was one of the main reasons that she liked when Santana rode her fingers while sitting in her lap. That position meant that Brittany could run a hand down Santana's spine to her ass. It meant that she could squeeze and knead Santana's ass, pulling sweet, soft moans from both of them.

It was in this position, with Santana slowly riding Brittany's fingers above her, that Brittany first realized that Santana might want to try anal play. In time with Santana's slow speed, Brittany ran her free hand across every inch of Santana's sweat slick ass before she made her way to the middle where she ran her pointer finger up the first couple inches of the crack. Santana whimpered as her whole body shuddered and she began to ride Brittany's fingers just a little bit faster. Brittany's focus shifted between Santana's eyes and her own soaked fingers as Santana took them all the way in before lifting her hips and repeating the action all over again.

Once Brittany felt that she was no longer in danger of coming at the satisfying wet sound that filled the room every time Santana dropped down on her fingers, she ran a free finger up the very top of Santana's crack again. Santana let out a strangled moan as she fell forward, breaking her fall by grabbing Brittany's breasts. Unable to keep a slow pace, Brittany began thrusting her fingers up into Santana harder and faster. Santana met Brittany thrust for thrust, not slowing until her walls clamped down around Brittany's fingers.

Once Brittany and Santana had caught their breath, they started giggling softly as they looked at each other. They repositioned themselves so that they were lying side by side.

"That was really good, Britt," Santana breathed. An airy smile played on Brittany's lips as she stroked Santana's cheek.

"Good. I didn't know you liked that." At this, Santana tried to hide her rosy cheeks by turning her head into her pillow. But Brittany would have none of that.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't get shy on me," Britt said as she pinched the tip of Santana's nose. Santana couldn't meet Brittany's eyes. So instead she ran her fingers over Brittany's collarbone.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just—I don't—It's not that I'm into that… I think just being with you made it feel good."

Now it was Brittany's turn to blush. "Oh… I thought—It seemed like you liked it…"

Santana did not respond. She just continued running her fingers along Brittany's collarbone. Sensing Santana's shyness and not quite believing that she hadn't liked it, Brittany tried a different approach.

"Well, I liked it. You were so hot, Santana. Maybe we can try it again sometime?" Santana swallowed audibly, eyes still focused on Brittany's collarbone. "And maybe next time I could go further down, you know?"

There was still no response from Santana, but Brittany didn't want to give up just yet. "Like…maybe next time I could actually touch your—"

"Britt!" Santana gasped out in shock as she finally met Brittany's bright blue eyes. "I don't—that's not something I want to do."

Brittany didn't buy that for a second, but she also didn't want to upset Santana, so she backed down. The conversation ended with a kiss to Santana's forehead and a suggestion that they take a quick nap.

* * *

Brittany thought that she would get the chance to bring the topic of anal play up again, but it hadn't worked out that way. Every time she'd tried to bring it up, Santana artfully changed the subject. She tried to just go for it again when they were having sex, but Santana would move Brittany's hands anytime they got anywhere near her ass.

Brittany was about ready to give up a few weeks later when Santana paused the Sweet Valley High DVD to tell her she was leaving town for New Year's Eve.

"What!" Brittany screeched.

"Yeah… My parents just told me last night. I guess my aunt's kind of pissed because she hasn't seen me in two years," Santana said from her position in between Brittany's legs. Brittany let this new information sink in for a minute before she sighed and relaxed against the couch.

"Bummer. You're gonna miss Rachel's New Year's Eve party."

"Oh, what a shame," Santana said as she rolled her eyes. Brittany giggled at her girlfriend. She knew Santana liked Rachel more than she'd ever dare to let on.

Santana's eyes brightened as she seemed to remember something. "Oh, and there's an upside to all of this!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I'm going to have a room all to myself this year," Santana said as she began to draw circles on Brittany's thighs with her fingers.

"Is that so," Brittany asked with a teasing coyness to her voice.

"Uh-huh," Santana said as she turned her head to smile at Brittany. And you know what that means…"

"Nope, uh-uh. What does that mean, Santana?"

"It means that you can, you know, call me at night."

Deciding she wasn't done playing, Brittany said, "I couldn't have called you if you were sharing a room?"

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed as she playfully slapped Brittany's thigh. "Stop it, Britt! You know exactly what I'm trying to say."

The room suddenly felt 30 degrees warmer as Brittany ran her hands over Santana's and kissed her at the base of her neck.

"Okay, baby. I can't wait to call you."

As Santana snuggled closer into her, Brittany couldn't stop thinking about how perfect this situation was. It would be way easier to make Santana feel comfortable with exploring anal play during phone sex. At least she hoped so.

* * *

A few weeks later, Santana left Lima for her aunt's house. Brittany headed straight to the drugstore after they had said their goodbyes. She needed lube if her phone sex date with Santana was going to go as planned.

Brittany waited until her sister and parents went to bed before she called Santana. It started off like a normal conversation—they talked about how their days were and how much they missed each other. Things started to get a bit more heated when Santana complained about being cold in the guest room and Brittany offered to help her warm up. Brittany knew that Santana was going to have to be super turned on for Brittany's plan to work. So she worked her up for a few minutes and made Santana put the phone to her sex so she could hear the sound her fingers made as they made contact with her wetness. When Santana asked Brittany what she was doing to herself, she knew it was time to put her plan into action.

"I'm touching myself," Brittany breathed out.

Santana let out a quiet moan of approval before asking, "Where? Where are you touching, Britt?"

"Guess." It was always fun to tease Santana and that was exactly what Brittany planned to do tonight.

"Mmm, I bet you're tugging at your nipple. The right one, 'cause it's more sensitive."

"Nuh-uh. Lower. Much lower."

"Are you rubbing your clit?"

"Nope. Lower," Brittany hummed. She was beginning to worry that she was going to ruin her plan by coming before Santana even guessed what she was doing to herself.

"You're inside already, Britt?" Santana chirped.

"No, baby. Lower."

Silence.

Brittany had expected a moan or a question, but not complete and utter silence.

It took a few seconds for Santana to speak again in a very tentative and shy voice. "Are you touching your… What are you—what are you doing exactly?"

Brittany was relieved that her plan seemed to be working. "I'm making really light circles around the hole with my pinkie finger. It feels so good," she breathed out. "I'm so sensitive there." Brittany could have sworn she heard Santana try to hold back a moan before she started to speak again. "It feels so good. So much better than I thought it would. It's making me so wet; I wish you were here to see this, baby."

Santana swallowed audibly and all that could be heard on the line for a few seconds were Brittany's soft pants.

"What are you doing now? Are you still making circles?" Santana finally asked. Her increased excitement served to turn on Brittany even more.

"I want to—Ah," Brittany moaned. "I want to put my finger inside."

"Won't that hurt, Britt?" Santana asked in a high-pitched, slightly cracking voice.

"No, no. Don't worry; I bought—I'm using lube," Brittany barely managed to get out. It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate on talking. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna put my finger in."

Brittany was unable to control her moan or the arching of her back as she slowly slid her pinkie into her hole. "God, Santana. It feels so, so good! I wish you were here; I wish you were doing this to me." Brittany was panting harder now as she rapidly approached her climax.

"I wish I was there too, baby," Santana moaned out. "Pull—pull your finger out and push it back in."

Brittany did as she was told, slowly at first to avoid pain. As she got more comfortable, she began to pick up speed. "Oh, Santana! It feels so good—Ah! Are you touching yourself too?" Brittany didn't need to even ask that question. She could hear the tell-tale wet sounds of Santana fucking herself over the phone.

"Yeah, I am," Santana panted. It was getting harder for her to speak, too. "I'm rubbing my clit and fingering myself." The sound that came out of Brittany's mouth at the admission made Santana's clit throb even more than it already was. "Could you—I mean, would you want to—Can you…"

When it was clear that Santana was having trouble completing her request, Brittany decided to encourage her. "Can I what, baby? What do you want me to do?"

After a couple seconds, a shy but extremely turned on Santana said, "Could you put the phone between your legs? I want to hear what it sounds like."

Brittany had to stop moving her finger and squeeze her legs together in order to not come at the request alone. She did as Santana asked and with a fumbling hand put the phone on speaker before resting it between her spread legs. After applying more lube to her finger, Brittany continued thrusting her pinkie into her hole and began rubbing her clit in tight circles with the middle and ring finger of her free hand.

The sound of Brittany's wetness and the thrusting of her lube-covered finger were like music to Santana's ears. She just couldn't get enough. "Faster," she begged. "Go faster, Britt. You sound so hot."

Brittany's eyes fluttered closed as she followed her girlfriend's instructions. When she felt she no longer had any control over what her hips were doing, she knew she was close. "I'm gonna—I'm gonna come," she moaned.

"Me too, baby," Santana replied. "I'm so close." She paused to catch her breath. "Come for me, Britt."

That was all Brittany needed to hear. Her hips jutted forward and upwards a few times before her whole body momentarily stilled as her climax took over. Brittany's body began to shudder as she rode out her orgasm. She loved the new yet familiar feeling of her pinkie finger being squeezed inside of herself. Brittany was so caught up in her own climax that she did not even realize that she'd missed Santana's own. All she heard was the heavy panting of the aftermath.

Brittany wanted to know how Santana liked what they'd done, but she didn't want to scare her again, so she settled on, "That was so hot, Santana."

"Yeah," Santana said, still trying to catch her breath. "It really was, Britt."

"Mmm, I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah," Santana said, nervousness evident in her voice. "Do you think we could maybe try that again sometime? When we're together?"

Brittany couldn't help the bright smile that overtook her face. "Sure, baby," she whispered. "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Time passed as usual after the phone sex date. Santana came back home and graciously thanked Brittany for the experience. However, as much as Santana had seemed like she wanted to try anal play again—well, try it _together_ really—she hadn't brought it up. Brittany figured that Santana was just taking her time getting comfortable with the idea of playing together, so she never tried to initiate it. Santana would bring it up eventually, wouldn't she?

As it turned out, she _did_ bring it up on a Saturday afternoon a few months later. Brittany and Santana were lying almost completely pressed together in Brittany's bed, occasionally smiling or giggling as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked, as she let her eyes fall closed at the sensation of Santana rubbing her thumb in lazy circles behind her earlobe.

Santana breathed out a little laugh in lieu of an answer. This got Brittany to open her eyes again.

"What?" she inquired as her eyes flickered around Santana's face.

"Nothing," Santana smiled. "I'm just thinking about you."

"Oh," Brittany whispered out as a blush took over her face. How did Santana do it? How did she _still_ make Brittany blush with just a few simple words?

Santana smiled again as she urged Brittany to look at her and made a futile attempt to wipe the blush off of her face.

"Are we alone?" Santana asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

Brittany nodded. "But that's never stopped us before," she added.

Santana giggled and moved to lay her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. "You're right. But we're always careful."

"Always," Brittany agreed.

"But…I don't want to have to be careful today," Santana said as she moved to straddle Brittany.

How did Santana still do _that_? She'd taken Brittany from calm, relaxed bliss to needing Santana inside her _right now_ with nine simple words. Brittany tried to steady her breathing as she looked up into her girlfriend's eyes and hoped that she still had the same effect on her. She was going to find out. Brittany reached up to help Santana remove her dress. Much to her delight, Brittany discovered that Santana wasn't wearing panties.

"When…?" she asked as she eyed her girlfriend's lower half.

Santana couldn't help but giggle and playfully roll her eyes at Brittany's inability to remove her eyes from her body. "When I went to the bathroom a little while ago."

By the time Brittany looked up again, Santana had removed her bra. She tried to reach for the hem of Brittany's shirt, but Brittany had other plans. She placed a hand on the back of Santana's neck and pulled her down slowly until their slightly parted lips were grazing. She did this for a few more seconds, never breaking eye contact with Santana, before she used her bottom lip to further part Santana's lips. Santana moaned and let her body fall onto Brittany.

Their kisses were slow, but deep and filled with lust. After a few minutes, Santana pulled her head up slowly. She let out a breathy laugh when Brittany's head followed her's in a failed attempt to keep Santana from breaking their kiss. Santana placed a delicate kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose before pulling away and looking into Brittany's eyes.

Santana didn't break eye contact as she guided Brittany's hands to her hips. Brittany was sure Santana would stop there. She loved when Brittany held her by the hips when they had sex. It made her feel safe and loved. But Santana _didn't_ stop there. She released Brittany's left hand, but continued to move her right hand until it rested right above her ass.

Brittany's breaths quickened. Was this it? Was Santana going to let her do this? Did Santana really _want_ her to do this? She decided to ask. The last thing she wanted was for Santana to ever feel pressured to try something she wasn't completely comfortable with.

"Are you sure," Brittany breathed out as she scanned Santana's face for signs of discomfort.

"Mhm," Santana nodded as she guided Brittany's fingers just a little bit further down to show her that she really meant it.

Brittany's heart was beating out of her chest. She wanted to make this really good for Santana. Even though Santana did really want to try this, Brittany knew she was still nervous. Brittany was nervous too, but _why_? She hadn't been nervous about sex for a long time. And it wasn't like she had never done this before. She'd done it to herself with Santana on the phone just a few months ago (and once more since then, if she was being totally honest).

After catching her breath, Brittany used her free hand to guide Santana's lips back down to her own. As their kisses grew more heated, Brittany began drawing light circles around the spot right above the start of Santana's crease. Santana rocked into Brittany as she moaned, having to momentarily break their kiss.

When it seemed like Santana had adjusted to the new feeling, Brittany began slowly running her finger up and down the first couple inches of the crease. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth. The sound that came out was far more desperate than her usual moans. Brittany continued the motion while she tried to think of what she wanted to do to Santana next.

She'd been thinking—and sometimes even dreaming—about this for months. She'd played out almost every possible scenario in her head several times. She'd thought it would be easy to decide which scenario would best fit the situation, but it wasn't turning out to be so easy. But she had to make a decision; if she didn't move forward soon, Santana might start to worry.

The impending crisis was averted when Santana began kissing her way along Brittany's jawline to her ear. Brittany's first instinct was to giggle; Santana _knew_ she was really ticklish along her jaw. It had been quite an unfortunate discovery. No one wanted their partner to burst out in uncontrollable laughter when they were making love…

Luckily, Brittany was far too turned on to giggle, especially when Santana had stopped peppering kisses to lick the rest of the way up to her earlobe before taking it into her mouth. As a few uneven breaths left her mouth, Brittany figured out exactly what she wanted to do.

Brittany pulled Santana's face so that their lips met again Their kisses were more frantic now than they had been before. When she felt that Santana had almost completely melted into her, Brittany flipped her over so that Brittany was now on top. She broke the kiss to look into Santana's eyes. A small smile played on her lips and all she could think about was how much she loved Santana.

"I love you so much, you know," Brittany said as she stroked the apple of Santana's cheek.

Santana smiled. "I know, baby. I love you, too."

Brittany knew she needed to get the lube, but she didn't want to break away from this perfect moment to do so. She cursed herself for not having it more readily available. But then again, she hadn't really known that Santana would want to do this tonight. Good thing the lube was just in her bedside drawer and not in her bathroom like it was last week.

Brittany placed a chaste kiss on Santana's lips before reaching towards the bedside table to retrieve the clear tube. She saw Santana eyeing it as she moved back into her position with her legs on either side of Santana's hips. Santana looked like she was getting a little nervous again. _Shit_. Brittany _really _wished she could have gotten the chance to prepare the lube ahead of time.

"You okay?" she whispered into the room. Brittany wanted to make sure Santana still wanted to do this.

"Yeah," Santana whispered back. There was a shyness to her voice that Brittany had never heard before. "I'm—I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

Brittany gave her a sympathetic smile. "We can go slow; I promise," Brittany said in her most reassuring voice. "Or…or we don't even have to do it tonight. We can do it some other—"

"No!" Santana cut Brittany off. "I want to do it tonight. I just… Is it going to hurt?"

"Santana," Brittany said, more serious now than she was before. "I never want to do anything that hurts you. If it hurts, tell me and we'll stop right away, okay?"

Santana seemed more relaxed as she nodded and moved to capture Brittany's lips with her own. After a few minutes, Brittany began to kiss her way down Santana's body, lavishing attention to every part of Santana that she could. She took a nipple into her mouth, making sure to look up at Santana as she did. That always drove them both wild. Brittany swirled her tongue around the hard nub as she gently kneaded Santana's other breast. As Santana became more vocal, the kneading intensified and Brittany went from licking to sucking on Santana's breast. Knowing that Santana might actually come like this if she didn't stop soon, Brittany decided to continue her way down her body.

When she reached Santana's hips, she readjusted herself, allowing Santana's legs to be spread open in front of her. Brittany kept eye contact with Santana as she lowered her head to Santana's hipbone. Santana shuddered. Brittany kissed the spot before using the very tip of her tongue to draw a line all the way down the space where her leg met her center. Santana thrust her hips forward; she needed more. Brittany couldn't help but smirk as she leaned down and placed a closed-mouth kiss to Santana's clit.

"Mmm,_ more_!" Santana cried out. "More! Please, Britt; _more_!"

Brittany didn't need to be told twice. She placed one last kiss to the bud before lightly swiping her tongue over it. Santana whimpered and spread her legs wider at the new sensation. Brittany moved lower, swiping her tongue through the entire length of Santana's center. Though she couldn't see it, Brittany was sure that Santana was curling her toes into the sheets.

Brittany continued to slowly lick through Santana as she began to rub wide circles around Santana's hole. Santana thrust her hips into Brittany's face as she cried out again. Brittany smiled into Santana's sex. She wasn't usually _this_ vocal. Brittany loved it.

Brittany drew her circles tighter and tighter and when she felt Santana practically dripping into her mouth, she knew she was ready for more. Brittany licked her way back up to Santana's most sensitive spot as she tried to discreetly coat her pinky finger with lube. She wasn't as discreet as she had hoped, though, because Santana lifted her head off the bed with a curious expression on her face. Brittany sucked Santana's clit into her mouth in an attempt to distract her. It worked; Santana's head fell right back onto the bed.

With her finger sufficiently lubed, Brittany resumed her tight circles around Santana's hole. She stopped sucking and began slowly licking her tongue through Santana again. When she reached Santana's entrance, Brittany inhaled deeply. This was it.

Brittany positioned her mouth at Santana's entrance at the same time as she positioned her finger to enter her hole. Brittany looked up. Santana's chest was rising and falling erratically. She knew what was about to happen and as far as Brittany could tell, she didn't look scared, so Brittany pressed forward.

Brittany let her mouth form a kiss over Santana's entrance as she slowly pressed her finger into Santana.

"_Oh my God!"_ Santana barely managed to get out. Her entire body was undulating now, waiting for more.

Brittany slipped her tongue into Santana as she eased her finger a little further in. Santana gasped out into the room. _God this was sexy. _Brittany found herself rocking her hips into the mattress.

Brittany licked into Santana again as she pushed the remainder of the way in. She paused, looking up at Santana to make sure she still seemed comfortable. From the pants that were coming out of her mouth and the way her hands gripped the sheets, Brittany could tell that she was feeling _very_ good.

Satisfied with what she saw, Brittany returned to the task at hand. She pushed her tongue all the way inside of Santana and rolled it around in circles. Brittany stilled Santana's hips when they began moving up and down on her tongue of their own accord. Brittany slowly pulled her tongue out of Santana before thrusting it in again and curling it upwards. Santana always loved when she did that. As Santana continued to climb, Brittany began thrusting her finger slowly into Santana's hole.

Santana cried out again. Brittany could tell she was desperate to come. Though she loved exploring Santana like this, she didn't want to keep her from her climax for too long. So she picked up the pace. Brittany began thrusting her tongue and finger into Santana faster. She was unable to stop her hips from rocking into the bed as Santana's cries got louder.

Knowing that Santana just needed a little push to get her over the edge, Brittany began rubbing her clit in tight circles with her free hand. It was a really awkward position and Brittany knew she would be super sore tomorrow, but she couldn't think about all that right now. She just wanted to focus on making Santana scream her name out.

It didn't take long at all. Not a minute later, Santana was writhing on the mattress, making noises that sounded a whole lot like _Oh God_ and _Britt_ and _Fuck_. Brittany tried to keep her hands and mouth on Santana, but Santana used what small bit of force she had left in her body to push Brittany's head away. The pleasure must have been too intense for her.

It took Brittany a second to realize that she, too, was panting quite heavily. _God, that was hot_. She wanted to tell Santana as much, but she was breathing too hard to get the words out and Santana was too focused on trying to get air into her lungs to even listen. The most Brittany could do was to move up the bed and lie down beside her girlfriend.

When the girls had finally caught their breath, Santana laced her fingers through Brittany's and squeezed.

"Wow, Britt. That was good. I mean, _really_ _good_. Like, I've-never-felt-anything-like-that-in-my-whole-life good."

Brittany chuckled as she turned on her side to face Santana.

"Good," she replied. "I liked it a lot too." Brittany's smile faltered for a second before she asked, "It didn't hurt, right?"

"No, baby," Santana reassured her. "Like I said, it felt amazing."

Brittany smiled and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "Nap time?"

"Nap time. And then after our nap, it's _your_ turn," Santana said with a wink.

Brittany couldn't help the anticipatory moan that slipped out even as her tired eyes fell closed.

"I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany inched her eyes open. She took in the ceiling. It had aged star and rainbow shaped adhesives stuck to it in the spot right above her head. Wait. This was her room. Why was she in her room? Shouldn't she be in Santana's room? She knew for sure that she'd spent the night there.

Wait.

What time was it? Brittany glanced over at her alarm clock. 8 P.M. _What?_ That was impossible. They couldn't have slept away the _entire_ day. They hadn't even gone to bed that late… Brittany stretched her legs out to the side.

Wait.

Why were her legs spread so wide? That was strange. Brittany didn't keep her legs tightly closed while she slept, but she didn't usually have spread _this_ far apart. She started moving her right leg in closer to her body, but it seemed like there was something in the way. What _was_ that? Before Brittany could even think about it, she felt something soft and wet in between her legs.

Wait, was that…

"Santana?" Brittany whispered.

Brittany received a longer lick between her legs as a response.

"Mmmm," Brittany hummed as she pushed the covers down her body. The feeling suddenly got more intense. Brittany knew that feeling; Santana was sucking on her clit. Once Brittany shakily got the covers over Santana's head she ran a hand through Santana's hair. For some reason, it always felt even hotter when Brittany could feel the little movements of Santana's head.

_God, this feels good_, Brittany thought as she rolled her hips into Santana's mouth. When she felt that she was climbing too fast, Brittany put a slight upward pressure on the back of Santana's head.

"Come here," Brittany pleaded when Santana's eyes met her own.

Santana crawled up Brittany's body and rested her hands on either side of Brittany's head to support herself. Brittany had a feeling that Santana was trying to go slow and be romantic, but she just couldn't do that right now. As she raised her head off of the pillow to pull Santana into a deep kiss, Brittany promised herself that she'd make this up to her. They could have slow, passionate sex next week, or even tomorrow, or even right after this.

As they kissed, Brittany's hips continued to roll up, desperate to make contact with Santana's body. When she couldn't stand to wait any longer, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and guided it down her body. She raised her head off the pillow and let out a breathless moan as she slowly pushed Santana's fingers inside of her. Santana took over, her speed increasing with every thrust.

Brittany was sure that this is what people meant when they talked about heaven. Santana's fingers were curling into her and hitting just the right spot. Desperate to reach her peak, Brittany began pressing herself down onto Santana's fingers. But as she looked into Santana's eyes, she could tell that something was off. Although she was clearly enjoying herself, Santana looked a bit tense. Brittany slowed the movement of her hips.

"You okay, baby," she whispered through heavy pants.

Santana swallowed audibly as her eyes flitted around Brittany's face.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she cupped Santana's face in her hands.

This time Santana did respond. "Um…I just—I _want_ to… But I don't—I don't know _how_. And—and I want it to be good," Santana murmured as she drew circles on Brittany's hand with her thumb.

Brittany breathed out in relief. Santana was just nervous about touching Brittany _there_. She smiled up at her girlfriend. "Just make circles around it," she explained as she spread her legs a little wider. Santana sat back a little, eager to take in the view.

"Like this," Brittany said as she brought her own hand down to draw light circles around her hole. Her breathing began to pick up again.

"You try," she whispered as she reached for Santana's hand.

They both gasped when Santana started drawing circles the way that Brittany had demonstrated. She experimented, letting her fingers drift out to draw larger circles and back in to draw tight circles. Her speed alternated between fast and teasingly slow. Brittany panted out into the room as she began to move her hips in circles. Santana's finger slipped, falling into the perfect position to enter Brittany. Brittany stopped moving her hips and lifted her head to look at Santana. She wasn't sure if Santana would be comfortable enough to go inside yet.

Santana's hooded eyes and heaving chest told her that she was ready to take the next step. Santana slowly pushed the tip of her finger into Brittany, her mouth forming the shape of an "O" as she did. She decided not to push any further in since she wasn't using any lube. Instead, she began moving her finger in slow, small circles. Unable to concentrate on looking into Santana's eyes or even keeping her body upright, Brittany fell back onto the mattress. Her mouth hung open, ready to moan or gasp, but nothing came out. She wanted to tell Santana how good this felt, but she couldn't even think straight.

Just when she thought she was going to lose her mind, she felt Santana's fingers making fast circles on her clit. She managed to gasp out a loud _Oh God_ before arching her back and squeezing Santana's body between her legs. Brittany's whole body shook for what seemed like minutes, but really couldn't have been more than a few seconds, before going perfectly still.

After a long moment, Brittany felt Santana place a light kiss on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Santana looking right at her. Still unable to speak, Brittany brought Santana's palm to her mouth. She placed a kiss there and returned Santana's sweet smile.

"How was I?" Santana asked, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"You were perfect," Brittany breathed out as she placed another kiss to Santana's palm. "That thing you did with your finger? _Amazing_."

Santana giggled and briefly hid her face in the pillow. "The circles?"

"Uh-huh," Brittany nodded as she moved her body so that she was half on top of Santana.

"Am I heavy? I feel really heavy."

Santana laughed again. "No, baby. I think you just came too hard."

"What!" Brittany exclaimed weakly as she snuggled further into Santana. "There is _no_ such thing as coming too hard."

"Says the girl who's already falling asleep on top of me…"

"I'm just tired," Brittany mumbled trying to hold back a yawn. "It's been a long day."

"Okay," Santana said as she kissed Brittany's forehead. "Let's take another nap."

Brittany hummed in approval as she wrapped her hand around Santana's waist. Though she still felt that she was barely able to function, she couldn't wait to have sex with Santana again.

She just needed a quick nap first.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! Reviews are appreciated! :) You can let me know via tumble or PM if you have other prompts you'd like me to fill!**


End file.
